Up All Night
by theaverys
Summary: Zoe and Wade living their happily ever after. Multi-chapter story, sometimes rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! The title of this story comes from the song 'Up All Night' by Kip Moore, the same song that Wade turned on in Zoe's car on their way to Mobile to get Lily Anne Lonergan to play at Bluebellapalooza.**

 **Thank you SO much for giving this story a shot. This is going to be my first multi chapter Zade fic, at least recently. (If you look waaay back in my fanfics, you can see a few I did years ago). It's the same theme as my other Zade fics, fluffy, sometimes smutty and honestly not a HUGE story line. I just love reading (and obviously writing) about their day to day lives with each other. I've never been a big fan of crazy AU fanfics, at least writing them. Like, I could never write a Zade story where one of them is a spy who saves Bluebell from the soviets during the Cold War. You know what I mean? Lol. I digress. Anyway, this story will be mostly rated 'not M' but I'll warn you all if it gets kind of smutty. Like it is going to in this chapter…. Oops….**

 **Rating: M… sorry for the deception haha.**

 **Disclaimer: I still own nothing Hart of Dixie related even though I strongly wish that I did.**

She tosses and turns all night long, never finding even a remotely comfortable position in bed. As if she wasn't annoyed enough she can't hear anything over Wade sawing logs next to her in what looked like the best sleep of his life. It irritated her to no end.

Seven months pregnant wasn't supposed to be this hard, she still had two months to go. Everything that could have possibly gone wrong, did. Her ankles were swollen, morning sickness was all-day sickness and didn't stop after her first trimester, she had heartburn and those were just her biggest annoyances. Speaking of big, she hadn't seen her feet in months.

The kicking got old real fast too. Their baby was up at all hours of the night doing what she assumed to be tap dancing and right now it was specifically on her bladder. She groaned in annoyance and pulled herself into an upright position as best she could and eased herself onto her feet to make it the five feet to the bathroom of the carriage house.

Once she was done she reached behind her to flick the bathroom light off and then waddled slowly back to bed, sluggishly squeezing back under the covers. Wade's arm pulled her back against his chest and his hand rested under her shirt over her belly.

"Doc, you ok?" He whispered, barely awake. He'd only gotten home from the Rammer Jammer two hours ago since he closed. Her restlessness was obvious to him when he got into bed earlier too.

"Yeah, I just had to pee, again." She grumbled. She also really wanted some Cheese Flavies. The knew she was in a mood but the least he could have done was picked her up a bag or two from the Dixie Stop while he was in town. If it were like any other night, she'd ask him to go get her some. Or if were like a few nights ago she'd talk him into going to Daphne for Taco Bell. The baby was hungry and it was making her crabby.

He let out a hint of a laugh as he apologized as if he had personally forced her to have to get up and pee again. "Baby, I'm sorry. We're almost done."

Instead of telling him all the ways he was wrong by saying ' _we're'_ almost done, she decided to scratch an itch of hers because she knew he didn't mean to irritate her. Besides, if she couldn't get any sleep there was no way she was going to let him get any.

Zoe used her weight to push Wade onto his back and then slid underneath the covers. She'd been meaning to try something. Once she pulled his skin tight boxers down and off to reveal the goods, she got to work and tried the something she had been thinking about for months. Just like everything else that was flaring up due to her pregnancy, her hormones were too.

"Fuck, Zoe…" He groaned as he felt her petite hand wrap around his shaft and start massaging. He thought about how he shouldn't be letting her do this to him right now, he should be doing this to her instead. But it had been weeks since she was in the mood to do anything remotely sexual and he was already lost in her touch. He'd return the favor shortly.

The way she was touching him was going to end this little charade of hers embarrassingly soon though. He tried everything he could do to hold on for as long as he could but it wasn't working. Not only was she rubbing his cock in a way that made him want to sing dirty profanities but the effort it took him to hold himself together drenched him in thin layer of sweat.

Her tongue circled the head of his cock, licking around and around. For all of about one second he thought she stopped, but then felt the touch of her tongue and touch on his tight balls and all the way up his shaft as if he were a popsicle in the middle of a Bluebell heatwave. All he could feel was her trying to get every last drop of him before it was too late.

He couldn't take it. His hands were in her hair, holding her tight as she eventually was gagging on every inch of him. Everything became a blur when she hummed so lightly the only way he knew she was doing it was by the vibrations around his cock that she was still swallowing.

Several minutes later Wade laid still on his back with wide eyes and a stupid grin on his face as he tried to catch his breath. "Where the hell did you learn that?" He asked her, undoubtedly speaking about what she just did to him under the covers. That was unlike something she nor anyone else had ever done to him and he was amazed.

"Medical journal. Page 59, how an intense oral sexual stimulation can actually strengthen the walls of your heart while releasing enough serotonin to lower blood pressure." She mumbled, getting overly medically jargonish and technical, therefore losing his attention. He regretted asking, he just wanted her to do that to him again.

There was a long pause on his end. "…So you were trying to… lower my blood pressure?" He chuckled, caressing every sensitive part of her body, making her groan. Doing that to him turned her on more than she ever thought it would have. Her nerves were on fire.

"You eat too much fried food, we've talked about this," Zoe teased him, "But can you blame me if I also was thinking about how grateful I am to have a man like you who takes care of me, and takes care of our baby like you do? If all I wanted to do was make you cum so hard you saw stars?

"Zoe…" His voice broke the new silence and whispered directly into her ear after she spewed her latest vulgarity. He was nothing more than a horny teenager these days who had been left unsupervised. Sex was the only thing on his mind it seemed and she wasn't helping, and actually, she was the reason. His hot breath on her neck made her shiver with arousal and the panties she should have taken off earlier were now damp with the excitement he caused her.

He tore them off, not having the energy after the orgasm she just gave him to tangle under the covers to help her get them off. She gasped when the sound of the lace taring filled the air.

"Wade!" She giggled, "Those were my favorite pair of Stella McCartney panties, well at least of the ones that still fit me anyways."

He hushed her with his lips, pulling her puffy pink bottom lip between his and gently pushing his tongue into her mouth in the way that usually could hush her up. She could bill him for the panties later, they were the last of his concerns at the moment and soon they'd be the last of hers too.

This is where he planned on finding a position for them where she could be comfortable and still get off like he needed her to do. What surprised him was when she pushed him onto his back again and climbed on top of him, straddling his hips closely and grinning wildly. His dick was already as hard as it was earlier, standing to full attention in front of her just from the site in front of him. She was dripping all over his thighs in anticipation for what she knew she was about to do.

"Good lord you are sexy like this," he sang, looking up at the gorgeous woman sitting on top of him. "Mmm, mmm, mmm." he made the same sounds he made when he kissed the hell out of her, the sounds that made the rosy red blush appear on her porcelain face instantaneously even if she was more confident now than he'd ever seen her. Something about the pregnancy gave her a sureness and a glow that was sexy as hell.

"Like what?" she asked, wondering if he was referring to pregnant, confident or both. His hands found their way to her thick brown locks and pulled her face down to his. He kissed the corner of her mouth and up her jaw until he reached her ear, "Glowing. Confident. Bossy as ever."

She grinned at him, lately he was saying all the right things. Her chocolate eyes gazed intently at him and took in the desire on his face until his hands found her hips and lifted her up to sink down onto him and they rolled back in her head. When Zoe rocked her hips back and forth, taking him for all he had, he had to physically hold back from blowing his load again and ruining all her fun.

She steadied herself with her hands on his chiseled chest and concentrated on working every muscle she had. Instead of letting him turn her into a pile of mush, she used him for exactly what she needed, and where she needed it. Her orgasm came on as quickly as it all began. He couldn't think past the way she was squeezing his dick between her center and nearly milking him for all he had while she finished. Seconds later he was trying to catch his breath for the second time that night, even after once again, she did all the work.

Not only was the sex more intense than ever in her current state, but so was the cuddling. He'd never admit to being a cuddler and he probably wouldn't have had to before her, because he never was. but now that's all he had on his mind. Wade pulled her close to him and kissed every bare inch of skin he could reach. His rough hands snaked around her soft body, making a stop at their favorite place, her breasts.

Her light pink nipples were hard between his fingers and although he didn't think they'd be going for another round, he felt the need to take them between his fingers and stop to appreciate them. "Hey!" She whined, knowing full well where it was heading.

"I can't help it." He gave her a sideways grin that killed her a little and looked down at her breasts below him, "They're so big right now. I want to," he started saying but never finished the sentence because he took the opportunity to bury his face in them, kissing and licking at every curve.

Zoe's head sank back on her pillow and round three continued. This time he returned every single favor and they were both able to pass out and sleep soundly for at least the next few hours.

 **Well, I really didn't intend to make it that dirty. It just kind of spiraled. Btw: I clearly made up the medical journal sex stuff. To my knowledge there is probably no truth to any of that 'medical' garbage I just typed, but if there is you can sign me up lolol. Anyway, the next few chapters all have a clear outline and are significantly less sexy. Unless I have any special requests of course lol.**

 **Reviews would make my day : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**So happy we got that first chapter out of the way! Whew. Can't thank you all enough for reading and those of you who left reviews. I got the same question a couple of times, is this when they were pregnant with TBD or a second pregnancy or just different story line?**

 **It is basically an AU with Zoe/Wade being pregnant with their first child and will continue from there. I will probably use a lot of things that actually happened but is not going to completely stick to the S4 plot. Hope that makes sense! Feel free to ask any follow up questions via message or in a future review.**

 **Also thank you for the positive reception to my medical mumbo jumbo. I wasn't sure how that would be received lol.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Why do I still not actually own anything Hart of Dixie related?**

Nine and a half months pregnant, of course this was Wade's baby. That man couldn't be on time for anything to save his life, why would his son be any different? The fact that she was once again in the midst of an Alabama heat wave wasn't lost upon her either. She could not be more miserable and in her mind it was Wade's fault.

She could hear Wade in the shower, singing some old country song she'd heard out of him more than once before. She'd showered but couldn't make herself get dressed. It was 105 degrees outside and it was rumored that JJ's weather forecast had predicted it to hit 110 degrees by the hottest point of the day.

Instead of attempting to look anywhere near professional or presentable, she opted for her favorite pair of yellow cotton shorts and a plain white spaghetti strap tank top. She was too hot to wear any kind of necklace or makeup like she usually did and French braided her hair into a bun on top of her head.

While she waited for Wade to finish in the shower she decided to waddle over to Lavon's and find breakfast. As she was walking over, she pulled the material of her white top to bunch up just above her bump and then pulled a stool up at his kitchen counter. It felt a little cooler like that at least.

Lavon stared at her belly, speechless. Lemon marched into the kitchen looking for him and did the same thing when she saw it just sitting out for the whole world to see.

"Zoe Hart! Where has your modesty gone?" Lemon asked, appalled that she would stoop to that level. Lavon was still speechless. "Big Z! As Mayer of Bluebell, I have to strongly discourage you from going into town like that, unless you want to make the poll again this month." He chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief while he continued frying up some eggs.

"Excuse me. When either of you are 80 weeks pregnant and waddling around the floors of Hell, find me and we'll talk about modesty." She grumbled, grabbing a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer, laying them across her the top of her belly and easing herself to lean back against the kitchen counter. They were melting quickly but the condensation was actually helping her cool down.

If Wade hadn't insisted she go on 'early' maternity leave from the practice, she'd probably have called in anyhow. She simply couldn't at this point and that old practice didn't have anywhere near what she would consider modern air conditioning.

Lemon and Lavon drifted off into a side conversation which was more Lemon-sided than Lavon-sided all while Zoe stood there, trying to cool down some more. She assumed they thought her pregnant state meant deaf.

"Can you believe that woman? It's bad enough she waltzes in here whenever her little heart desires but you'd think she'd at least have the respect to cover up that…" Lemon ranted, motioning back toward where Zoe stood with her eyes closed on the other side of the room. Lavon shrugged, just looking at her made him miserable so he wanted no part in what Lemon was arguing. "Lavon Hayes is out of this one." He backed away with his hands slowly up in the air as if he had surrendered in knife fight.

Wade nearly ran in through the kitchen door as the other couple walked away with their breakfast. "There ya are baby! I've been lookin' all over for you."

Zoe lifted her head up and opened her eyes, only to give him a disgusted look. "Looking all over for me? How hard could I possibly be to find you buffoon?"

He tried to shake it off, her mood had been sour for weeks and at this point he couldn't blame her. "You know what I meant. You feelin' ok, Sweets?"

She just nodded. She felt fine, considering the fact that she had been trying to decide all morning whether she was exploding or melting.

"How about we go swimming, or floatin' down at the pond? Cool off for a bit?" He tried distracting her while lazily pulling down the fabric of her tank top. It didn't bother him but this was Bluebell after all and she was in the Mayer's kitchen. She noticed immediately what he was trying to do and swatted his hands away from her swollen belly. "Don't touch me."

He backed away the same way Lavon did minutes earlier only to see Lavon and Lemon giving him the most sympathetic expressions they could muster.

Zoe eased herself away from her position against the counter. "Let's go for a walk, I could go for an ice cream from the Dixie Stop."

Wade checked for his watch to see that it was only nine in the morning, but then looked for his wallet and followed her out anyway. He knew better than to argue with her right now so whatever she needed, he would get her.

As they walked through town they saw all of the familiar townspeople and a few of the faces they didn't see as much. One they did see was Vivian Wilkes. "Zoe!"

Wade recognized the voice immediately coming from behind them but tried to ignore it. Zoe turned around to see who was calling her. "Oh my! Don't you just look big as a house. You know what it is yet?" Vivian asked nervously. The situation was still awkward but they were cousins so she wanted to get past it. Besides, her and Charles had moved on with Harley to Baton Rouge and she was just going to be in town for a couple of days anyway.

"We're hoping it's a baby." Zoe rolled her eyes and forced a smile onto her face. She wasn't in the mood for the questions anymore. They were past all of that with the people of Bluebell or in this case the people of Lillian or now Baton Rouge, at last she wanted to be. Wade lightly elbowed her and she tried again. "It's a boy!" Zoe announced and smiled, one that Wade knew by now was a patronizing one at that, but only because he knew her so well.

The women finished their pleasantries and Vivian offered Wade a half hug but it ended up being more of an awkward wave goodbye. By the haze of silence they were walking in, Wade gathered Zoe had nothing else to say about that reunion that just occurred and didn't feel it necessary rehash out either. Instead, he opened the door to the Dixie Stop for her and ushered her inside.

"What'll it be?" Frank asked, taking off his detective hat and shuffling over to the ice cream counter portion of the Dixie Stop. Zoe ordered. "We'll have two double scoop vanilla ice cream cones with sprinkles please. Thank you Frank." She was all business this morning.

Wade didn't want one, it was too early. But he wanted even less to get on her bad side right now so he shelled out five bucks to cover the ice cream and took his cone from the older man.

As they walked down the main street of Bluebell, things were seemingly normal. It was a Saturday morning and activities were beginning all around town. The gazebo was being decorated for something or another, the Belle's floated by in their dresses and Tom drove by in the Blue-ber dressed in his clown costume, no doubt off to a birthday party of some sort.

In a shocking turn of events, Zoe stopped and turned to Wade. "I love you." It was the most she could offer him at the moment because she did love him and she knew she had been nearly unbearable lately. He grinned a bit crookedly at her and she rolled her eyes. That smile got her every time.

The rest of their walk, Wade sang one of his favorite songs as he held her hand and they walked down the street.

 _I love you this big_  
 _Eyes have never seen this big_  
 _No one's ever dreamed this big_  
 _And I'll spend the rest of my life_  
 _Explaining what words can not describe_  
 _But I'll try_  
 _I love you this big_

 _I love you to the moon and back_  
 _I love you all the time_  
 _Deeper than the ocean_  
 _And higher than the pines_  
 _'Cause girl, you do something to me_  
 _Deep down in my heart_  
 _I know I look a little crazy_  
 _Standing with my arms stretched all apart_

She swooned. It was cheesy and it wasn't the Wade she ever thought she'd see but now it was a Wade she never wanted to be without. "I think I could go for that swim now," Zoe looked up at him and smiled. They walked slowly back to the plantation and changed into their swimsuits. She didn't really feel like swimming but he had suggested it and maybe it was the least she could do for him after everything he'd done for her lately. After all, a good relationship was about compromising, right?

He helped her into the innertube she liked to float in while he stood next to her, taking her all in. Glowing didn't even describe her anymore. It was more than that to him. They floated there for what felt like hours, talking about how excited they were for their little boy's arrival. Most of their anxiety had melted away at this point, both realizing if they had each other then they could get through this just fine.

"I really can't wait to take him fishin', I'm gonna teach him all the best spots on this side of Southern Alabama," Wade boasted, thinking about how excited he was it was a boy. He would have loved a girl too, seeing a little mini Zoe seemed like nothin' but trouble and he had always found himself lovin' nothin' but trouble.

Zoe was beaming. Seeing Wade with their little boy was going to be quite a site. "What else are you going to teach him?" She just loved hearing him talk about all of this plans.

Wade thought about it. Really he hadn't stopped thinkin' about it since they realized their little girl was actually a little boy. "Well, I'm gonna teach him how to hunt. How to fix cars. I'm gonna teach him how to fix everything actually. If you're lucky, I might even teach him how to make Uncle Mo's gumbo that you like so much," He teased, getting a rare kiss from her these days. She absolutely loved seeing him so excited.

"But most importantly," Wade told her, looking into those deep brown eyes he loved so much, all jest taken out of his voice. He wanted to make sure she knew how firm he was going to be on this last one, "I'm gonna teach him how to be good to his momma."

Tears filled her eyes. Something about hearing Wade say that made it hit home that she was about to be someone's mother. She knew, but it still didn't seem real until then. Not to mention hearing their little boy call her momma the same way she heard Wade refer to his momma, in that southern Alabama accent made her heart sing. It was too full of love and too adorable not to swoon over.

Eventually Wade told her the story he had heard Earl tell so many times before about his mother going into labor with him and how Harley had delivered him in the kitchen of the house he grew up in. Supposedly his mother had gone into a fast labor. She never knew that. She also never believed in fate or anything special about circumstance but sometimes she couldn't believe just how the world turned. Or how her Father had delivered her future husband long before she even existed and now they were starting a family together.

But mostly she couldn't believe how she ended up going into labor so quickly that she too delivered their baby boy later that day, about ten minutes into the beginning of labor, and in Lavon's kitchen at that.

 **There it is, chapter 2. What did ya think? We'll get to meet the new Kinsella baby next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall! I had such a hard time starting this one out, but here it is. I hope you're happy with it. This should clear up all of the questions about the birth being in the kitchen lol. I just wanted something unique. As you can tell, this story is similar to the show but I'm changing nearly everything at the same time if that makes sense.**

 **I'm also going to post a one-shot tomorrow, based on a song I used to love and was just reminded of on the radio today. The whole time I was listening all I could think about was how great it'd be as a one-shot from Wade's POV. I probably have done too many one-shots lol but oh well. So be sure to look out for that as it is. I also hope to update Oh, Sweet Nuthin' sometime this coming up week too. If you're not following me for alerts, you should because I'll be updating quite a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: sigh, nothing has changed and I still cannot call HoD my own**

It was a beautiful day to say the least. What had started off a little rough with Zoe being grumpier than Sargant Jefferies after an Auburn win had ended up being the best day of their lives. The smell of smoky barbeque was in the air and it was a picture-perfect Sunday afternoon. All of their closest friends were at the plantation for a barbeque, just as they'd done brunch together so many times before.

Wade was manning the grill full of burgers, hot dogs and grilled shrimp. Lemon was in the kitchen with Annabeth squeezing lemons for her famous lemonade. Zoe and George had managed to go down the rabbit hole over how great one of Woody Allen's new films A Midnight in Paris was with Owen Wilson and Rachel McAdams.

They had chips, beers and a fancily decorated peach pie neatly lined across the counter and ready for dessert. Zoe had even momentarily forgot about being miserably large and pregnant, but being surrounded by food and friends will do that to you after all.

Lavon had his house speakers going and the sound of country music filled the house. Jason Aldean's song When She Says Baby started and Zoe and Wade's eyes lit up. They had been to see him a few months earlier and his songs frequently played over at the carriage house. He found her talking to Lavon about the baby, holding his large hand onto her belly where the baby was kicking, she was beaming with pride and excitement. Lavon was too.

He snuck his hands around her waist and leaned down to whisper in her ear, not worrying about interrupting her conversation. She was so much shorter than usual since she was wearing sandals instead of mile high heels. The smell of that guava shampoo she always had to order snuck up on him again and he nearly lost himself in it. "Baby come dance with me." He whispered huskily, not giving her a chance to decline. She knew the song on the radio was one of _their_ songs. Lavon chuckled and ushered them off together.

 _But when she says baby,_  
 _Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere_  
 _She runs her fingers through my hair and saves me._  
 _Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive_  
 _And drivin' me a good kinda crazy_  
 _When she says baby._  
 _Oh and when she says baby._

Their arms were tightly wrapped around each other, despite their full-term baby between them. The way they were dancing left both other couples jealous.

 _Some nights I come home fightin' mad_  
 _Feel like runnin' my fist through the wall._  
 _Is it even worth it what I'm fightin' for anymore feelin'_  
 _Torn all the hell with it all._

 _But when she's says baby,_  
 _Oh no matter what comes ain't goin' nowhere_  
 _She runs her fingers through my hair and saves me._  
 _Yeah that look in her eyes got me comin' alive_

For about three minutes they clearly forgot that the rest of them were even there. Until Zoe felt what she later knew was the onset of labor and her water broke all over their feet.

"Uhhhhh," Wade panicked and looked down at the liquid everywhere. George, Annabeth, Lemon and Lavon were staring with their mouths agape. He didn't want to embarrass her because he knew she had had a weak bladder the entire pregnancy. "Baby did ya just pee on my shoes?" He asked her quietly and more than a tad bit confused.

She wasn't blinking, just looking down between them. "No you idiot, my water just broke!"

The next few minutes were a blur. Everyone was scrambling. "Go get our bag from the carriage house!" Wade instructed someone, anyone, and George took off. Lavon started looking for the keys to the Navigator and Annabeth ran out to turn off the grill and the smoker. Zoe stood there, holding her belly, crouched down and trying to catch her breath. At least that's what it looked like, but the doctor side of her was timing contractions and they were too close together to even leave. She'd been feeling contractions throughout the day but never brought them up since she just assumed they were more Braxton Hicks which she'd had the past few weeks. They had a c-section scheduled in two days which she figured she'd be waiting for at this point.

"There's no time!" She shook off everyone as they were attempting to leave the plantation and race to Mobile. "Mobile is twenty miles away and I will NOT have this baby on the interstate. He's coming now!"

Wade was terrified, he needed her to be in the hospital in case anything went wrong with the baby, or even worse in case anything went wrong with her. "Zoe, we need to go to the hospital. Have you lost your damn mind? You are not givin' birth to my baby in Lavon's kitchen. No way, not happening." He was stern with her, she recognized that tone from back before they got back together when he had little patience for her.

She was doing deep breathing exercises and switching between pacing around the kitchen and stopping to hunch over in pain. "Baby." She grabbed Wade's hands and held them in hers tightly, crossing their fingers together. "Look at me." He did, it took everything in him to stand still and make eye contact with her but if anyone could force him to listen, it was her.

"He is coming now, whether we like it or not. We will not make it to Mobile. It is safer here at this point. Call Brick, he will be here in five minutes. We'll go to the hospital right after he comes out. We will be ok, it will all be ok. Alright?"

He didn't blink, just took in everything she said and nodded agreeably but all she could feel was apprehension. The kitchen wasn't ideal, but she didn't want to ruin anything in his house and this would be the easiest with the most space. By the time she had calmed him down, Lavon and Annabeth had pulled pillows from all over and made a makeshift bed on the floor that actually looked presentable. Wade eased her down and she laid back in between his legs as he held her.

He whispered in her ear, intimately reminding her of everything that they had practiced and breathing exercises from the Lamaze class they went to together in Mobile. He had a wide grin on his face and looked happier, more content and more in love than anyone in the room would have ever imagined. Every time he would whisper in her ear she would nod and smile and let him place kisses all over her, at least if she wasn't having a contraction. He pushed her dark and now frizzy hair that was coming loose out of her face and used a cool wash rag someone had given them to keep her cool.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Brick ran in, dropped his medical bag next to him and plopped down onto the floor in front of the couple. "How far along are you?" Someone must have been wise enough to call him.

Zoe screamed and mumbled off something about her contractions before Brick looked for himself. At this point everyone else was in the other room, trying to give them at least a little privacy. "Oh my, Dr. Hart. He's coming out right now. I'm going to need you to push, give me the biggest one you got!"

She and Wade both nodded and let her squeeze him as hard as she needed to and he nearly screamed in agony himself but knew he had to stay strong. "Good job! Just a few more!" Brick promised quickly.

Her head went back onto Wade's shoulder and she let out a giant breath. "I can't! It hurts too much, I'm too tired. It's too much!" She had no drugs and as tiny as she was it wasn't easy. Especially since their baby was past full term.

Wade talked her through it by letting her know it was just a few more moments until this was over and they got to meet their son. "Come on momma! You're almost done. He's almost here. You're so strong, you can do this. Just a few more pushes and you'll be all done."

He talked her into it and with Brick's ushering she pushed once more, the head peeking out. "One more Zoe! He's almost here!"

She agreed and put everything she had into that final push which felt like it nearly killed her. Brick had the baby wrapped in a kitchen towel and Zoe fell back into her husband's arms while they heard their baby breaking in his wind pipes with the loudest but most beautiful cry they'd ever dreamed of hearing. She didn't even open her eyes to look at him because she was too tired. Wade didn't look up at the baby in the next few moments either, just down at the love of his life in his arms, making sure she was ok.

He placed more kisses all over her, holding her tightly. They both opened their eyes a few moments later when Brick came back with their little one after quickly examining him. "Here he is. A beautiful and perfectly healthy baby boy. Congratulations." Someone must have cut the cord or maybe he did, he didn't remember but here he was.

Brick lowered the baby into Zoe's arms who held him for the first time while Wade held her, looking over her shoulder and down at his son. Brick was right, he was perfect. His eyes were closed and his cheeks rosy pink, his breathing was evened out and he was already asleep in her arms. They all gave them some privacy before ushering in the paramedics who were ready to take the new family to Mobile. Before Lavon escorted the paramedics into his kitchen, he snapped a photo of them. It was going to be a great gift and they didn't even notice him taking it, the new parents just taking in their new baby and completely wrapped up in each other and their new family.

The next day and from the safety of their hospital room, they introduced Knox Earl Kinsella to their closest friends, family and the town of Bluebell. Lemon scrubbed the kitchen with every last drop of bleach that the Dixie Stop had for sale.

 **Whoop, there is is. How'd I do? Keep in mind that I know nothing about medical stuff like I said in one of the previous chapters. I wanted to cover the birth but not go into extreme detail with all of that stuff so please forgive me if there are errors. To the review who was concerned about them naming the baby after Harley, just like Vivian's bratty kid, I agree, not gonna work. I didn't like that idea either so I went a completely different way. What do yall think about the name? I'd love if ya let me know!**


End file.
